Another Twilight Story
by undecidable
Summary: This is by my little sister. This is about a girl in town, who likes Edward. This is her third story on Fan Fiction, A Cullen Christmas, and The 8 Days of Twilight .
1. Chapter 1

**Another Twilight Story**

**Chapter 1 Newbie**

**AN: This is about a girl in town, who likes Edward. This is my third story on Fan Fiction, (A Cullen Christmas, and The 8 Days of Twilight) so, I hope you like it. Review! No flames please. I will update when I can. Also, Check out Hybrid and Family by my sister! It's a crossover. Okay story time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own Sage**

**AN: It's the end of winter break, and everyone is going back to school.**

BPOV

I tied my sneakers on and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I walked down the stairs in time to hear the doorbell ring. I opened the door to reveal my vampire boyfriend, Edward.

"Good morning Bella." He greeted me.

"Hi, Edward." I stepped outside into the cold air and shut my door.

"Are you glad to be back at school?" He asked as we walked to his car.

"Sort of, I like seeing my friends and you, but I don't like school." I opened the door to his Volvo and stepped in. I buckled my seatbelt and watched my house disappear as we got farther away.

Closing my locker door, I turned to go to lunch. For the first time, I noticed a beautiful figure standing in the hallway. At, first I thought it was Alice, but her hair was too long.

She had waist length, wavy, black hair. She was dressed in dark blue Arizona jeans, with a light blue blouse, and light blue, high heels. Her face was warm and smiling, similar to Esme's. She looked about my age.

She walked past me seeming to not notice me. Her walk was like a model on the runway. She dressed like a fashion model, and she was beautiful. Almost like a vampire_. No, she couldn't be. _I would have to get a good look at her eyes.

I made my way to the cafeteria and sat with Edward.

"Edward, I think we have a new student."

"Yes, we do. Her name is Sage, and she just moved here. I don't know where from though." He replied.

"How do you know?"

"People's minds. Anyway, why do you look so worried?"

"Because I think she might be a vampire."

"Why do you think that?" He questioned.

"The way she looks, and walks, everything about her is like a vampire. Can you read her thoughts?" Edward focused more for a second.

"No. Somehow she can block her thoughts from me." Just then, Sage got up from her empty table, and started towards us. She reached our table with six long strides.

"Hello there. I'm Sage." She informed me.

"Hello. I'm Edward and this is Bella." Edward explained.

"Are you Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes. I hear you just moved here."

"That's right."

"How do you know about my dad being chief?"

"People have told me some things. And I have a good memory." We continued talking all lunch, but I couldn't get a good look at her eyes. By the end of the day we were friends.

"Do you want a ride home?" Sage offered.

"Thanks." I climbed into her little Toyota and gave her directions to my house.

"So, Edward seems quiet."

"He is sometimes."

"What about that Newton kid?"

"He's nice but…"

"But he's no Edward?"

"Yeah." We pulled into Charlie's driveway.

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Sure." She answered.

She followed me up the steps and waited patiently as I fumbled with the keys. I unlocked the door and let her in. I climbed the stairs to my room and set my backpack down on my bed.

"This is a nice house." Sage commented.

"Thanks. Do you want to watch T.V?"

"Okay." WE went downstairs and sat on the couch. I flicked the T.V. on and I looked over at Sage's eyes. They were brown.

_Thank goodness. It might not be good if there was another vampire in town. _

We sat there, just hanging out for about an hour. Then my phone vibrated. I flicked open and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Edward. Did you find out about Sage?"

"Hold on Edward." I stood up and walked out of the room. "Yes. She's not a vampire."

"How do you know?"

"Her eyes are brown."

"Okay. Can you bring her over?"

"Yeah I guess."

"See you then."

"Bye." I closed my phone and walked back into the living room.

"Hey Sage." She turned her head from the T.V.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go over to the Cullen house? Edward wants to get to know you better."

"Sure." She flipped the T.V off and got off the couch.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"Sure."

I knocked on the Cullen's front door. Edward opened the door as I took my hand away.

"Hello Bella. Hello Sage. Come in." We stepped in and sat on the couch. Edward stood.

"Sage-"

"Stop." She interrupted. "I know what you brought me here for. She turned her head down and poked her eyes. I saw two contact lenses on he finger tips. She tipped her head up to reveal her eyes.

They were gold. "Yes, Edward. I'm a vampire."


	2. Questions

**Another Twilight Story Chap. 2 **

**Questions**

**AN: I bet you expected that, huh? And if you are confused, read this chapter and it will explain some things. One more thing, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like hearing your input. What should I do to improve the story? Sorry I haven't updated I've been so busy, but I will more often. (Especially if you review!)**

EPOV

I was stunned to say the least. Out of all the people in the world, Bella had to go and friends with _another _vampire. She really_ is_ a danger magnet.

"But I'm like you. I don't drink human blood. So I won't hurt Bella, or anyone." Sage's voice was like a mix of Rosalie and Esme's voices.

I had many questions for this new vampire. So did my family, who were now crowded around us. Their thoughts were suspicious and nervous. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"A few years."

"A how long have you been without a human?" Carlisle's calm voice asked.

"About a year and a half."

"How can you hide your thoughts from me?" I was eager to know. So was Bella who looked completely relaxed.

"Well, I was changed by Victoria, hoping I would fight with her. While I was a newborn I heard of how I could live on animal blood, also of the Cullens. I wanted to embrace your way of life. I wanted to meet you. Victoria also warned me of the mind reader Edward. She showed me how to block my thoughts so you could not hear them."

"How did she know how to block her thoughts?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you have any abilities?" Emmett couldn't resist. He'd been wondering it in his thoughts.

Sage hesitated, as if she were embarrassed. "No."

"It's okay." Alice chimed.

I still wasn't convinced. "Sage, will you excuse me? I must have a word alone with Alice."

"Of course."

I ran out of the house, with Alice close by my side. We ran until we were out of vampire earshot.

"Why didn't you see her coming?"

Her pixie- like face wrinkled with thought. "Maybe it has something to do with being able to block her thoughts from you." Alice suggested.

"Possibly but that doesn't explain how-." Just then Jasper appeared.

He looked worried. "I can't feel her emotions. Only a faint touch, to small to make out."

"She sounds like she has good intentions," Alice voiced.

"We ran back to the house to see Sage had put her contacts back in, and she and Bella were sitting on the couch discussing Wuthering Heights, Bella's favorite book. Rosalie and Emmett must be out hunting.

"I'm curious to where you are living." Carlisle said politely.

"I just got in town yesterday. I got a job as a waitress, so I can afford an apartment."

"Until then, you are welcome to stay here," Esme offered.

"Are you sure?"

This time Carlisle answered. "Of course."

"It will be fun!" Alice bounced happily. "Since Bella won't let me give her a makeover."

"Does this mean you'll stop trying?" Bella sounded hopeful.

"Nope."

"Well thank you." Everyone could tell Sage was greatly relieved. "But I have no other clothes."

Alice gasped, horrified. "I'll take you shopping!"

Before I knew it, even with my vampire senses, Alice was pulling Sage out the door.

I strode over to Bella. "Are you alright, love?"

"Yeah." She didn't look as calm now. "Do you think she's dangerous?"

"I don't think so." Bella yawned.

"Should I take you home?"

"Okay."

I drove Bella home and promised to be back later." I love you."

"I love you, Edward."

I wanted to be back when Sage returned. The drive home, and wait for her and Alice to return from their shopping trip, was very uneventful.

The door opened and Sage and Alice walked in.

"I should go change." Sage announced.

"I'll show you to your room." I walked her to one of our spare rooms.

"Thank you again." She said before closing the door.

I went and sat down at the piano bench and began to play. Rosalie came running in at full speed and up the stairs. I saw in her mind she was hiding from Emmett. He soon ran in to find her. I focused my attention back on the song I was playing.

A disturbing image cut into my mind. Emmett knocked on the door of Sage's room. "Rose, I know you're in there." He opened the door, and I got a picture of Sage, in the mist of changing, fully exposed.

I shook the image away and focused back on my piano, trying to drown out the angry screams of Rosalie. I decided to go see Bella. I ran to her house jumped through her window.


End file.
